The Last Goodbye
by l-s-wild
Summary: O dia era perfeito, e a felicidade dela era tudo o que importava, e ver seus sonhos realizados teria que ser mais do que suficiente. "As vezes o fim pode significar um novo começo." Era hora de começar uma nova aventura em busca de si mesma, redescobrir o significado da vida e como curar suas feridas antes de ter a chance de viver um grande amor. Não mais uma one-shot...
1. This is the end

A manhã foi de puro nervosismo: mãos suando, coração palpitando; precisava estar perfeita para o casamento e chegar antes da maioria dos convidados. Com seu smoking impecável se dirigiu para a floresta onde a cerimonia e festa aconteceriam.

Tudo corria como planejado e logo os convidados começaram a chegar. Metade da cidade deveria estar presente, todos sorrindo e empolgados; a outra metade da cidade provavelmente estava grudada em Snow White morrendo de inveja e ódio. No entanto, nada disso importava naquele dia, somente a felicidade da noiva.

E como ela estava feliz, e linda de tirar o fôlego. Seus cabelos negros soltos com uma coroa de flores brancas no topo, seu vestido simples tomara que caia marcava bem as curvas e dava destaque a sua pele bronzeada, o contorno preto destacando seus olhos castanhos praticamente caramelo, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios destacados com um gloss nude. Era a imagem da perfeição.

Os votos foram ditos em meio as lágrimas, tanto do casal quanto dos convidados. De longe podia-se ver e sentir todo amor e carinho colocado no beijo que selou a união de dois amores inesquecíveis. Os aplausos e gritos ecoavam pela floresta, a alegria irradiava por todos os cantos e sorrisos não eram negados a ninguém.

Logo o choro deu lugar ao riso, a música, a dança e divertimento. Os músicos tocavam canções dos velhos tempos que animavam o casamento de camponeses e vilarejos inteiros. Os mais adultos ensinavam os pequenos os passos de dança e dividiam as histórias do passado.

Emma mal conseguia tirar os olhos da morena que sorria e rodopiava no meio da roda de dançarinos. Seu sorriso ofuscava o próprio sol de tanta felicidade, os pés descalços pisoteando a grama em passos certeiros e graciosos, a todo instante um dos convidados adentrava a roda para dançar com ela por alguns minutos. Se não soubesse que magia existe, aquele momento com certeza lhe faria acreditar.

Em certos momentos o tempo parecia não passar, em outros passava rápido demais. O papel em seu bolso pesava e lhe fazia lembrar que a vida deveria ser aproveitada ao máximo e o amor, sentido por todos, sem exceção.

O dia foi passando, a festa se prolongando e ao que parecia, sem hora para terminar. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso direito, quase 17h, foi até o bar e preparou uma dose de whisky, pegou o copo e adentrou a floresta de maneira despercebida.

Os minutos passaram, o sol agora se pondo e pintando o céu de cores vivas e vibrantes. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo barulho de galhos e folhas secas sendo pisados.

"Emma! O que faz aqui sozinha?" Fechou os olhos e se deleitou com aquela voz tão familiar e acalentadora.

"Vim apenas arejar, mas parece que me perdi em pensamentos e memórias." Não se virou, continuou apenas olhando a paisagem.

"Estou te procurando já faz tempo, mas ninguém parecia ter visto onde você tinha ido." Olhou para o relógio, os minutos na verdade tinham se tornado em hora. Suspirou.

"Me perdoe, não foi minha intenção." Tomou o último gole da bebida ao senti-la se aproximar.

"Eu sei que não." Parou ao seu lado, também admirando a paisagem. "Vamos voltar, você ainda me deve uma ou duas danças." Sorriu puxando-a pela mão. Mas esta escapou das suas quando a loira não se moveu um centímetro sequer. "Emma? O que foi?" Notou o olhar distante da loira.

"Lembra-se de quando cheguei na cidade? Eu conseguia sentir seu ódio por mim do meu quarto no B&B." Sorriu com a lembrança nostálgica.

"Como eu poderia esquecer? Tudo o que eu pensava era em como e quando você roubaria Henry e fugiria para Boston ou New York." Observava como as cores ficavam mais vivas conforme o sol se escondia.

"E pensar que essa nunca foi minha intenção. Em um ano que fiquei aqui antes da maldição quebrar só consegui convencê-la disso depois de seis meses." Riu puxando a morena para um abraço lateral.

"Estou feliz que me convenceu. Não sei o que faria sem você ao meu lado." Encostou a cabeça no ombro da loira.

Emma respirou fundo algumas vezes, o perfume da morena invadindo seus sentidos e lhe acalmando instintivamente.

"Regina?" Chamou baixinho, um simples sussurro.

"Hm?"

"Lembra-se do dia que ficou bêbada?" Colocou as mãos no bolso para esconder os tremores. Por qual razão estava falando? Não era esse o plano.

"Como poderia esquecer? Foi a primeira e última vez, acordar de ressaca e não me lembrar da metade das coisas que fiz foi terrível. Mas por que pergunta?"

"Bom, eu menti quando disse que nada aconteceu." Coçou a nuca, desajeitada. "Agora que comecei a falar é melhor dizer tudo de uma vez." Soltou o ar dos pulmões pesadamente.

Se desvencilhou do abraço e caminhou em passos curtos em frente a morena, resmungando palavras de encorajamento para si mesma. Parou à dois passos de distância, passou a mão pelos longos cabelos loiros e inspirou a maior quantidade de ar possível.

"Depois de toda a loucura daquela semana, entre Snow tentando matar sua mãe, Rumple morrendo e voltando dos mortos, a extensa conversa entre você e Cora, achei que merecia beber e relaxar se quisesse. Enquanto estávamos deitadas no cobertor no quintal você disse que estava com frio e praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, não tive nem tempo de reagir e quando me dei conta você estava me beijando." Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, não conseguia lhe olhar nos olhos.

"Eu... O-O que..." Não só estava sem palavras como também foi interrompida com o simples toque de um dedo em seus lábios.

"Eu te levei para cama depois disso. Eu passei a noite em claro Regina, toda vez que eu fechava os olhos lembrava do beijo e me perguntava se deveria te contar pela manhã, se foi só uma consequência por estar bêbada ou talvez algo mais, quais seriam as consequências, o que significava para mim e essas perguntas consumiram minha mente.

"Quando levantei para preparar o café da manhã estava determinada a contar tudo, fiquei tão perdida pensando como abordaria o assunto que não notei as batidas na porta ou você a abrindo. Fiquei tão assustada quando ouvi o barulho de vaso quebrando que corri para a entrada." As memórias eram tão vividas em sua mente. "Não tive reação alguma quando vi você se jogar nos braços do homem à porta repetindo várias vezes seu nome: Daniel." Respirou fundo uma vez mais, lágrimas começando a se juntar em suas pálpebras. "Foi naquele momento que minha determinação sumiu, minha mente repassando o beijo, mas dessa vez uma luz tinha se acendido e a ficha caiu. As emoções antes obscurecidas pelo pânico se revelaram; eu podia sentir seus lábios de volta nos meus, a pressão e a maciez, como se moldavam aos meus e arrepiava todos os pelos em meu corpo." Trocou o indicador pelo polegar, segurando em seu queixo e acariciando os mesmos lábios que consumiram seus sonhos por dois anos. "Vocês dois estavam tão consumidos pela surpresa que nem me notaram observando tudo da entrada da cozinha, tinha tanto amor e saudade no modo como se olhavam que tive a maior realização a minha vida." Parou por alguns segundos, seu coração palpitando e algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

"O que Emma? Diga, por favor." Regina tinha certeza que sabia o rumo dessa conversa, no entanto, não conseguia acreditar ou assimilar. Tudo estava uma confusão dentro de si, seus pensamentos, sentimentos, mal conseguia reagir ou respirar.

"Naquele momento eu percebi que amava e amaria eternamente uma mulher cujo coração já pertencia a outro." O choro apesar de silencioso era notável pelas bochechas continuamente sendo banhadas e o esforço para manter a voz firme.

"Emma..."

"Não Regina, por favor, não fale nada." Foi interrompida pelo alerta do celular. Tirou do bolso e abriu a mensagem.

 _Chegada do táxi em 20 minutos._

"Táxi? Para que táxi Emma? O que está acontecendo?" Os sentimentos confusos deram lugar a exasperação.

Guardou o celular no bolso e segurou com as duas mãos ao rosto da morena, polegares acariciando bochechas igualmente molhadas e vermelhas. "Não era minha intenção te dizer nada disso Regina, não era minha intenção estragar o dia mais importante da sua vida e deixar essa bomba em suas mãos. Você estava sorrindo radiante naquele altar casando com o grande amor da sua vida e eu estraguei tudo e manchei esse dia lindo e que deveria ser apenas seu. Porém, sou covarde e fraca. Não consigo ser forte por você Regina." Abraçou-a forte.

"O que isso quer dizer Emma? Por favor diga que não é o que estou pensando." Não se incomodou em esconder o desespero em sua voz.

"Quero que você seja feliz Regina, que viva a vida que foi privada por tanto tempo, que Daniel faça de tudo para manter este sorriso lindo em seu rosto... Pois eu estou partindo." Confessou em um último ato de coragem.

"Não!" Quase gritou, mas sua voz mal passava pelo nó em sua garganta.

"Sim." Afastou o rosto para olhar uma última vez os olhos chocolates que roubaram seu folego diariamente. "Estou partindo e pode ser que eu volte logo, que demore ou talvez não volte jamais. No momento não consigo mais ignorar a dor de saber que você nunca será minha, que seus lábios nunca mais encontraram os meus por mais feliz que eu esteja pela sua felicidade." Olhou rapidamente a hora em seu relógio de pulso e suspirou. "É hora de ir."

"Não Emma! Por favor não. Não me deixe, não vou aguentar te perder." Seu choro era compulsivo e alto, não se incomodaria em esconder se isso ajudasse a fazer a loira mudar de ideia. "Você é minha melhor amiga, o que farei sem você?"

"Daniel está aqui agora, será seu melhor amigo e companheiro. Seja feliz Regina." Beijou o canto de seus lábios, secou algumas lágrimas com os polegares, sorriu e desapareceu como poeira, deixando para trás apenas as partículas magicas brilhando nos últimos raios de sol e o aroma suave de canela.

Regina foi ao chão em questão de segundos, seu choro intensificando em meio a sussurros do nome da loira. O coração doía como nunca antes, parecia que ia explodir do peito e deixar apenas um buraco no lugar, um vazio obscuro que não poderia ser preenchido por nada nem ninguém. Braços fortes lhe puxaram para um colo e por um momento pensou ser a salvadora de volta. Entretanto, a voz de Ruby tentando acalmá-la só piorou a situação e logo seu corpo tremia e chacoalhava com os soluços.

"Ela não podia ficar Regi, vê-la tão feliz nos braços de Daniel matava-a um pouquinho mais a cada dia e eu temo o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse ficado. Por mais que ela escondia de você como tudo a afetava, tentando não te preocupar ou atrapalhar sua felicidade, eu vi os cacos que o coração dela estava. Não pense que ela queria ver vocês separados, jamais, ela só aguentou por tanto tempo justamente por ficar feliz cada vez que via _você_ feliz, não importava quem te trazia tal felicidade." Aquelas palavras fizeram a morena se levantar abruptamente com determinação em seus olhos. Um segundo depois e tinha sumido em sua famosa fumaça púrpura.

Emma fechou o porta-malas que agora guardava seu mochilão. O motorista ainda estava confuso e apreensivo em pegar um passageiro no meio do nada, mas o dinheiro valia a pena. Abriu a porta e parou para dar uma última olhada para a placa " _Bem-vindo a StoryBrooke"_. A fumaça púrpura sumiu tão rápido quanto veio, deixando uma bela morena em seu lugar, mesmo com o vestido sujo de terra e a maquiagem borrada. Com um sorriso triste levou a mão até o coração e fechou em um punho por cima da roupa, estendeu a mão em direção a prefeita e abriu em um gesto de entrega dizendo em um sussurro " _Eu te amo, minha rainha."_ Para logo entrar no carro, o choro voltando com força, dando tempo apenas de soluçar um "Vamos!" Para o motorista que permanecia ignorante aos acontecimentos do lado de fora de seu carro e os motivos para uma loira tão linda carregar tanta tristeza em seus olhos. Ignorante ao último adeus. E ambos ignorantes a morena parada no limite da cidade com a mão estendida tentando alcançar o que lhe foi dado.


	2. Going back to the start

Emma estava completamente nervosa, essa era a segunda vez em toda sua vida que se sentia a beira de um colapso. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes e atravessou a divisa da cidade. Não sentiu nenhuma mudança significativa já que enquanto esteve fora de Storybrooke conseguiu dominar sua magia com grande dificuldade, a única coisa diferente notada foi a maior facilidade com que sua magia corria em suas veias. Decidiu ir andando até o centro, transportando seu carro para a garagem em sua casa à beira da floresta.

Com a mochila nas costas, Nikon pendurada no pescoço e os fones de ouvido partiu em direção a cidadezinha. Aproveitou para tirar algumas fotos da paisagem e animais enquanto ia, 20 minutos depois estava no começo da rua comercial, podia ver a torre do relógio acima da biblioteca e Granny's dois quarteirões a frente.

Quando o sino tocou anunciando um novo cliente ninguém se interessou o suficiente para olhar, contudo, pararam ao ouvir uma bandeja cair no chão quebrando copos e pratos e uma garçonete correr para a porta e quase derrubar o novo "cliente" também ao chão.

"Vá com calma loba, ainda sou uma mera humana." Tentou rir apesar do abraço esmagador que recebia.

"Não vou te soltar tão cedo, sabe-se lá se você vai fugir de novo." Apesar disso suavizou um pouco o aperto.

Emma não pode deixar de notar a voz embargada da amiga e fez questão de aperta-la o máximo possível tentando passar conforto. "Voltei para ficar loba, não precisa se preocupar." Afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Mais um abraço foi trocado antes da loira demandar uma xícara de chocolate quente com canela e chantilly e um hambúrguer com fritas e cebolas caramelizadas. Em nenhuma de suas viagens tinha encontrado alguém que preparasse seu especial como a Granny.

Estava tão diferente que metade das pessoas presentes não a reconheceram e não podia dizer que estava triste por isso, quanto menos melhor; talvez fosse o cabelo mais curto ou as roupas um pouco diferentes da que costumava usar antes, quem sabe. Ruby logo a puxou para uma das mesas nos fundos, entregou o pedido para Granny na cozinha e avisou que tiraria 20 minutos de intervalo.

"Você tem 20 minutos para me contar tudo o que aconteceu nesse último ano que desapareceu de vez sem me dar notícias." Apesar do tom sério um sorriso insistia em aparecer.

"Me desculpe por isso Rubes, fiquei presa ajudando reconstruir Nárnia depois da maior guerra que já vi, tudo foi destruído e demorou anos para terminar. Não preciso dizer que o tempo lá também passa diferente daqui, é pior que Wonderland e ninguém sabia me informar qual a diferença de tempo exatamente." Bufou irritada se lembrando desse detalhe.

"Espera, espera, espera. Volta um pouco. Nárnia existe ou você só está arranjando uma desculpa bizarra para não me contar o que aconteceu no último ano?" Estava praticamente escrito "confusa" em sua testa.

"Claro que não! Nárnia, Aslam, Jadis a feiticeira branca? Tudo verdade. Apesar de que o livro está 90% errado." Praticamente vibrava em seu assento vendo a outra garçonete trazer seu pedido.

"E quando o livro não está errado Emma?" Comentou sarcasticamente se lembrando do maldito livro 'Once Upon a Time'.

"Verdade. Você acredita que Aslam não só é casado com a feiticeira branca como a guerra que eles falam no livro na verdade foi a pior briga que eles já tiveram? E as crianças da profecia? Eram só os filhos deles escolhendo lados." Riu com a memória de sua reação ao saber do que realmente aconteceu.

"Mentira?!" Começou a rir da situação tão similar a dos moradores da pequena cidade.

"Só acreditei porque vi com meus próprios olhos. O mais incrível é que eles _são_ um belo casal." Deu mais uma mordida em seu hambúrguer gemendo com cada gosto que atingia sua língua.

"Mas Aslam não é um leão? Como ele pode ser casado com uma feiticeira?" Era uma pergunta válida.

"Ele é um mago e metamorfo. Todo esse tempo que ajudei a reconstruir o mundo de Nárnia ele estava me treinando para controlar minha magia. Depois que aprendi como liberar toda a minha magia sem nenhuma restrição precisei aprender a controla-la, então o "dragão" me mandou para Nárnia para aprender com Aslam; aparentemente meu poder quase se iguala ao dele."

"Você diz isso como se fosse algo banal." Roubou algumas cebolas caramelizadas.

"Depois de anos sabendo disso você se acostuma, deixa de ser novidade." Deu de ombros antes de terminar seu lanche e começar a atacar as batatas.

"As pessoas vão surtar quando souberem disso, aposto que Gold não vai gostar de saber que perdeu o posto de ser mais poderoso da cidade. Você é mais poderosa que ele, não é?"

"Definitivamente. Cheguei a treinar com o Senhor das trevas de outro mundo por um tempo."

"Ruby Lucas seus 20 minutos acabaram, volte agora para o trabalho!" Eugenia gritou pela pequena janela da saída de pedidos.

"Não some antes de me contar tudo, quero detalhes de todo o tempo fora." Levantou-se vendo a loira balançar a cabeça em afirmativo. "Estou falando sério Emma, não desapareça de novo." Seu tom agora continha tristeza.

Como os moradores ainda não tinham lhe reconhecido resolveu andar pela cidade e ver se algo tinha de fato mudado. Deixou um bilhete para Ruby junto com o dinheiro e saiu pelas ruas.

Desde que atravessara o limite mágico que protegia Storybrooke pode sentir sua magia inquieta, agitada com a presença de outro ser mágico, como se estivesse o chamando para junto de si. Mal havia chegado ao final do quarteirão quando uma fumaça vinho apareceu e se dissipou deixando Rumple em sua frente.

"Ora, ora quem temos aqui?" Observou a mulher em sua frente, não podendo ver sua face devido ao boné escondendo suas feições.

"Não achei que fosse do tipo acolhedor Senhor das Trevas." Riu debochando.

"Emma Swan." Se espantou ao reconhecê-la.

"O que foi, a adaga cortou sua língua?" O sorriso não saia de seus lábios. "Deixei o Senhor das Trevas sem palavras, vou anotar no meu diário para nunca esquecer esse momento; agora se não se importa vou continuar minha caminhada." Ia dando a volta nele quando sentiu-o agarrar seu braço. "Acho que você é mais esperto que isso Gold." Informou alternando o olhar entre a mão em seu braço e os olhos castanhos escuros lhe observando.

"O que te faz pensar isso queridinha?" Não a soltou.

"Você sentiu a minha presença desde o momento que eu atravessei o limite da cidade, assim como sentiu que meu poder é maior do que o seu, por isso não me reconheceu. Sugiro que me solte e não tente me atravessar ou irritar, não seria o primeiro Senhor das Trevas que eu mato, queridinho." Puxou seu braço e seguiu seu caminho deixando o dono da loja de penhores paralisado no meio da calçada.

Andando sem rumo certo pelas ruas da cidade pode notar pequenas diferenças no ambiente rumo a modernização, era o suficiente para distraí-la por alguns minutos da insistência de sua magia em querer lhe puxar para outra direção. Quando se aproximava da floresta sentiu o ar ao seu redor e paralisou ao reconhecer a magia única de um portal sendo aberto e de quem estava por trás disso.

"Droga, droga, droga, droga!" Começou a correr em direção do que parecia ser o epicentro da magia sem parar um momento de xingar um de seus antigos mestres.

Os cidadãos notaram a mudança repentina no tempo, as nuvens se formando em uma área específica da floresta, leves tremores e até os que não possuíam magia podiam sentir o ar carregado. Já todos aqueles com alguma habilidade mágica em suas veias podiam sentir o poder e se juntaram a multidão que caminhava para o meio da tempestade, alguns preferindo ficar para trás e não se envolver no perigo eminente.

Emma notou as pessoas se aproximando e grunhiu em frustração, ninguém aprendia que ficar longe era a melhor opção até a polícia confirmar que era seguro. "Pessoas estúpidas." Ao se aproximar do local viu a fumaça quase negra de Rumple aparecendo e xingou mais ainda, não por saber o que aconteceria com ele, mas sim pelo fato de que isso dificultaria sua vida.

O portal se abriu no meio de uma clareira na floresta, o vortex ao invés de verde era completamente negro, a energia negativa avançava com força causando calafrios e medo.

"Ora, ora, ora." Uma voz grossa e poderosa retumbou pelo ambiente deixando todos em alerta.

"Pare de idiotices e apareça logo Ciergo." Emma esbravejou ao chegar no local e ver o portal se fechar.

"Vejo que continua educada como sempre Emma, também é um desprazer imenso revê-la." Surgiu em uma fumaça preta que mais parecia um buraco vazio, sua mão enterrada dentro do peito de Rumple envolta pela escuridão que saia do coração do senhor das trevas para dentro de seu próprio peito.

Pelo canto do olho Emma notou Regina aparecer, uma bola de fogo pronta para ser lançada ao inimigo.

"Regina, não!" Gritou já sabendo que a morena ignoraria completamente. A bola de fogo foi absorvida no impacto.

"Não sabia que você tinha uma amiguinha com magia negra tão deliciosa Emma, podia ter me contado." Ciergo comentou fixando o olhar em Regina. "E não só a magia é deliciosa." Completou só para irritar a loira.

"Ciergo eu juro por tudo que é sagrado em todos os mundos, se você encostar em um fio de cabelo daquela mulher não vai sobrar nada de você para contar história. Eu te destruo." Ameaçou se aproximando da ex-prefeita, seu olhar convinha a confiança e seriedade do que dizia.

"Ah, então essa é a mulher que segura seu coração nas mãos. Bom saber." Endireitou a postura, o fluxo de magia negra se extinguiu e o corpo de Rumple foi ao chão. "Sugiro que suma com essa mulher daqui queridinha, ou vou sugar a magia dela como fiz com esse miserável que ousa se chamar de senhor das trevas." Chutou o corpo do velho para o lado.

"Seu problema é comigo, deixe-a em paz. Não vou avisar de novo."

Regina estava tão surpresa e chocada em ver Emma Swan parada a sua frente que não conseguia focar em mais nada, seu olhar passeava pelo corpo da loira, gravando na memória todas as mudanças notáveis.

Encontrando o olhar de sua melhor amiga alguns metros atrás de si, Emma indicou para que Ruby pegasse a prefeita e saísse dali o mais rápido possível, então se virou para a morena encontrando aqueles olhos chocolate que ainda roubavam seu folego. "Regina, preciso que vá com Ruby para bem longe daqui." Aquela frase foi como um balde de água gelada para a morena.

"Absolutamente não. Não se engane por um minuto se você acha que pode voltar depois de cinco anos longe e mandar em qualquer coisa Srta. Swan." E lá estava a raiva, as barreiras se erguendo num piscar de olhos diante da loira.

"Se você ficar ele vai usá-la para me destruir Regina, vai te machucar e drenar sua magia e não posso deixar isso acontecer." Implorou.

"Posso muito bem me virar sozinha." Cruzou os braços em desafio.

"Problemas no paraíso Swan? Dificuldades em controlar a patroa?" Riu debochadamente.

"Não sei como você escapou ou onde conseguiu achar mais senhores das trevas, mas nada disso importa porque hoje você morre Ciergo." Afirmou percebendo Ruby se aproximar.

Ciergo era alto, tinha cabelos pretos lisos e oleosos, sua pele era pálida e seus olhos pareciam névoas, seu corpo era musculoso com veias negras saltando de sua pele.

"Termine logo sua conversinha para que eu possa te destruir e tirar uma "casquinha" dessa morena cheia de magia." Piscou zombeteiro.

"Ruby." Ignorou-o. "Aqui está meu celular," desbloqueou a tela. "ligue para Lucy, diga a ela para vir agora para Storybrooke e mandar uma mensagem para Aslam que Ciergo escapou e que você é a única filha da lua neste mundo. Depois preciso que você e Regina achem seja lá quem for a lei nessa cidade e tirem todo mundo daqui; as coisas estão prestes a ficar feias e a floresta não será segura até tudo acabar."

Ruby não pensou duas vezes antes de localizar o contato no celular da loira e puxar Regina pelo braço procurando na multidão de gente Mulan e Sean, os únicos policiais da cidade tirando o xerife.

"Mas elas já estão indo? A festa está apenas começando!" Lançou um raio negro na direção das duas morenas, sendo interceptado por Emma.

"Sua briga é comigo Ciergo, vamos acabar com isso como deveria ter sido antes." Conjurou uma espada longa e clara.

"Com a morte?" Deixou um sorriso maníaco surgir em seus lábios.

"Com a morte." Confirmou atacando sem esperar que as pessoas saíssem completamente da clareira.

Ciergo conjurou uma espada vermelho sangue no último instante e bloqueou o golpe mandando uma onda de força com o impacto derrubando várias pessoas no chão.

"Não está tão fraca como pensei que estaria." Pensou alto.

"Você esqueceu que sou mais forte onde minha magica despertou; não sei como pode ser o senhor das trevas e não saber disso." Não se conteve em provocar.

Os golpes eram experimentais, um testando a força do outro, procurando por fraquezas e descobrindo pontos fortes. Os passos do senhor das trevas eram pesados e calculados enquanto os de Emma eram leves e ágeis, sempre parecendo saber exatamente onde pisar e em qual velocidade, como em uma dança.

Os golpes ficavam mais fortes e rápidos, o silêncio na floresta fazia com que o chocar das lâminas soassem como pequenas explosões aos ouvidos dos dois inimigos e das duas morenas que assistiam a tudo de uma distância relativamente segura, completamente hipnotizadas pelo dançar dos combatentes.

"Emma está mais forte que nunca." Notou Regina.

"E sexy." Ruby completou recebendo um olhar reprovador. "O que? Me diz que você não acha o mesmo? Que não está sentindo nem um pouco de calor com toda essa demonstração de força?" Cutucou a ex-prefeita com o cotovelo.

"Não seja ridícula Ruby." Rolou os olhos em irritação, porém não se impediu de admirar a figura loira lutando e morder seu lábio inferior para conter um suspiro.

"Sabia! Você está achando sensual nossa loira lutando como uma gladiadora." Acusou rindo.

"Me deixe em paz, Ruby! Ou te transformarei em casaco de pele para Cruella De Ville." Ameaçou séria.

Em sua corrida inicial para atacar Ciergo, Emma trocou sua roupa. Ao invés de sua regata, jeans e bota, agora vestia uma calça de couro marrom que agarrava suas pernas torneadas, uma camiseta de algodão com uma abertura em V e um cordão para fechar se preciso, sua bota de couro preta dava contraste com os pedaços de armadura reluzentes: ombreiras, cotoveleiras e joelheiras prateadas, do lado esquerdo de sua ombreira descia um pedaço de armadura prateada com detalhes em dourado que cobria apenas a área de seu coração dando a volta por suas costelas e cobrindo a mesma região das costas.

"A parte peitoral da armadura é encantada para que ninguém chegue até seu coração." Uma voz doce e calma assustou-as. "Sou Lucy." Anunciou olhando as morenas, notando os olhos da mais nova das duas brilhar vermelho.

"Já não era sem tempo." Resmungou a rainha.

"Não pense que é fácil abrir uma linha de comunicação com Nárnia no meio de Boston Regina." Repreendeu e virou-se para a loba. "Você deve ser Ruby, a filha da lua." Sorriu charmosa.

"Eu mesma." Endireitou a postura e estufou o peito, um claro sinal de poder que nunca havia demonstrado antes.

"Não acredito que pediu ajuda Swan, que vergonha, pensei que seríamos só nós dois desta vez." Fingiu chateação.

"Não fique triste, ainda serei eu a pessoa a te matar." Desviou da espada que quase acertou uma de suas pernas. "Lucy! Não te chamei aqui para flertar com minha melhor amiga no meio de uma luta, será que pode fazer isso depois?" Gritou na direção que sentia a magia de quem considerava uma irmã.

 _Como ela sabe essas coisas?_ Pensou não pela primeira vez.

"E pare de pensar como eu sei disso e venha logo me ajudar!"

 _Droga!_ "Não precisa mostrar seu poder para me impressionar loba, eu já gosto do que vejo." Sussurrou no ouvido de Ruby, suas palavras direcionadas ao lobo dentro da garota que rosnou. "Se me dão licença." Piscou para Regina que assistia a cena curiosa e correu para a clareira já tirando seu arco e flecha das costas.

"O que acabou de acontecer?" Questionou Ruby chacoalhando a cabeça como se despertasse de um sonho.

"Parece que não sou a única sentindo calor por aqui." Riu.

"Você é péssima Regina." Mostrou a língua e voltou a atenção para a luta.

Lucy era uma exímia atiradora, melhor até do que sua irmã Susana que por anos foi a melhor arqueira de Nárnia. Após passar anos sendo testada por seus pais se tornou uma governanta justa, firme e respeitada por seu povo, deixou de ser uma menina inocente e ingênua para se tornar uma mulher determinada e que ia atrás do que queria.

Disparou as primeiras flechas de luz na direção do moreno alto antes mesmo de estar totalmente dentro da clareira. Era ágil e elegante, seus movimentos sincronizando com os da loira no que parecia ser uma dança antiga e muito praticada por ambas.

Sendo atacada por duas guerreiras experientes, Ciergo começou a recuar para pensar em um jeito de vencê-las. Da última vez que se juntaram acabou preso no meio do nada e não voltaria para aquele lugar vazio por nada.

 _Precisamos extrair a escuridão dele, só assim ficará sem poder algum e voltará a ser apenas um humano fraco._ Poder acessar habilidades de telepatia vinha a calhar nesses momentos.

 _E como faremos isso Emma? Ele está mais forte e parece mais ligado as trevas do que antes. Estripa-lo deste parasita será praticamente impossível._ Seu arco bloqueou a espada que descia com força e velocidade sobre si.

 _Preciso achar um jeito de arrancar seu coração, será o único jeito de entender melhor a situação. Não acho que conseguiremos atar seu livre arbítrio a nenhum objeto._ Usou de sua magia para energizar seu corpo e sua espada atacando com novo vigor.

A luta intensa criava uma atmosfera de poder ao redor dos três e de toda a floresta, a magia das duas ia de encontro a negra do senhor das trevas, tornando o ambiente opressor.

"Vocês duas formam ótimas oponentes, contudo, estou mais poderoso que nunca." Sua gargalhada pareceu um estrondo, seus olhos se tornaram um cinza tempestuoso, suas veias expandiram com o poder da escuridão correndo por seu corpo e substituindo todo seu sangue. "Sintam o poder de um deus." Gritou lançando raios de magia negra em sua forma mais pura, atingindo-as em cheio e lançando-as alguns metros de onde estavam.

"Droga, vamos ter que nos unir para fazer qualquer plano dar certo! Alguma objeção?" Perguntou Emma sentindo o calombo que crescia rapidamente em sua cabeça.

Antes que Lucy pudesse responder ouviram um rosnado seguido de um uivo ameaçador que causava arrepios em qualquer um. Ao olharem para o lado viram Ruby transformada em seu lobo negro, agora, porém com olhos vermelhos e maior do que antes; Regina vinha logo atrás pronta para impedir a loba de cometer suicídio.

"A transformação deu início antes do normal. Preciso impedir que se machuque, pode distrair aquele ridículo por alguns minutos?" O desespero e ansiedade eram palpáveis nos olhos de sua irmã.

"Claro Lucy, Ruby é minha melhor amiga. Só não demore ou deixe Regina chegar mais perto." Levantou e correu de volta para a briga.

Lucy correu na direção do lobo, sua habilidade de cura sendo ativada no momento do impacto deixou sua mente clara o suficiente para lembrar o feitiço que acalmaria a filha da lua.

Quanto mais perto chegava mais alto murmurava o encantamento, via o enorme animal balançar de um lado para o outro tonto, alcançou-o a tempo de deixar que caísse em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem." Murmurava enquanto o lobo choramingava. "Regina, preciso que a tire daqui agora. Se ela ficar perderá o controle novamente e não podemos correr o risco de Ciergo usar uma de vocês duas como distração ou para nos ferir de algum jeito." Implorou com a morena cabeça dura.

"Tudo bem, mas não vamos muito longe e vou fazer com que Ruby durma o tempo todo." Cedeu desaparecendo em uma fumaça roxa.

 _Vamos finalizar esse bastardo._ Declarou correndo o mais rápido que sua magia permitia, usou de toda sua força e velocidade para acertar seu ombro no tórax dele e roubar-lhe o ar com a pancada.

 _Alguma coisa está errada, ele mal se mexeu._ Aflição tomava conta de si.

 _Ele ainda não é um deus, mas está perto. Se deixarmos que ele acredite que já se tornou um deus e combinarmos nossas magias, talvez, e só talvez consigamos derrota-lo._ Encorajou o máximo que conseguiu, mas era a realista da situação e Lucy a esperançosa.

 _Preciso chegar perto o suficiente para roubar seu coração._

 _Verei o que consigo, no entanto, se a oportunidade surgir faça de tudo para não perder._

Seus corpos estavam cansados e suados enquanto o dele parecia ter feito o mínimo de esforço possível, suas estratégias se tornavam previsíveis a cada tentativa frustrada de derruba-lo.

Em um momento de desespero começaram a usar a energia da cidade para fortalecer cada ataque mesmo sabendo que isso poderia causar uma overdose de magia e mata-las. Com o arco em mãos Lucy atirou flechas rapidamente, transformando cada uma delas em raios de magia branca ao atingir o inimigo, Ciergo estarrecido com o poder que lhe atingia começou a andar para trás tropeçando, Emma viu a oportunidade e drenou o máximo possível de energia para então se transportar em sua direção e enterrar a mão em suas costas. A gosma que subia por seu braço ao retirar o órgão pulsante era vil e maligna.

"Não vou aguentar por muito tempo Lucy, quando ver a menor parte que seja sem trevas acerte com tudo o que tem!" Comandou e recebeu o aceno de confirmação. Com as duas mãos e toda sua magia começou a puxar a gosma preta do coração, a coisa viva não largava e fazia de tudo para continuar colada; subia lentamente pelos braços da loira queimando a pele alva e onde mais encostasse.

Regina ouviu um grito que lhe gelou a alma; Emma! Tendo certeza que Ruby não acordaria se transportou para a clareira e tropeçou com a cena horrenda; Lucy com seu arco apontado na direção da loira que gritava tentando separar uma coisa viva e gosmenta de um coração. Procurou por Ciergo e o encontrou no chão murmurando um encantamento e rindo da agonia da loira.

A queimação parou subitamente e sem perder tempo em se preocupar qual o motivo repentino usou de toda a sua magia para abrir uma pequena abertura. Lucy viu a pequena chance, mirou, respirou fundo e soltou a flecha, todo o resto aconteceu como em câmera lenta.

O coração se desfez em pó e a entidade gosmenta deu um grito estridente que fez todos irem ao chão tampando os ouvidos, a entidade se expandiu tornando-se uma nuvem preta como piche que gritava e se movia como uma cobra gigantesca. Se moveu com rapidez em direção ao final da clareira e procurando o motivo pelo qual a criatura não atacava e sim fugia, viu Regina caída ao chão segurando a cabeça em dor.

 _Droga Regina, não podia obedecer nem que fosse uma vez!_ Pensou enraivecida forçando seu corpo a se mover e sua magia funcionar.

Os gritos pareciam se tornar risos quanto mais perto a criatura chegava de sua vítima, Emma transportou-se para frente da ex-prefeita e formou um escudo com seu próprio corpo, abrindo os braços e se oferecendo para ser a nova vítima.

"Venha! Me pegue! Não existe vingança melhor do que tomar o corpo de quem quase te destruiu!" Gritou alertando a morena no chão de sua presença.

"Emma, não!" Segurou no calcanhar da loira.

"Vamos, estou esperando!" Continuou gritando puxando sua perna para se livrar da mão da morena; não podia correr o risco de uma gota daquela criatura toca-la.

 _Você está insana Emma?! Essa coisa vai te matar por dentro!_

 _Eu sei, mas não posso deixar que essa coisa pegue Regina. Seu pai está perto e ele vai ter que dar um jeito nessa bagunça quando chegar. Venha até aqui e segure ela para mim, mantenha-a segura._

 _Ele vai é ficar bravo com você e eu que vou levar a bronca._ Murmurou antes de se transportar para perto da morena e trazê-la para seus braços. "Seja forte Gina." Apertou o corpo ao seu com força e colocou uma barreira protetora.


	3. Waking Up

A criatura avançou feroz e penetrou o peito de Emma, estilhaçado a armadura que protegia seu coração e arrancando um grito grotesco da loira. Quando entrou por completo a loira caiu de joelhos, tombou para frente e enterrou as mãos na terra apertando com força. Seu corpo parecia em chamas por dentro, tudo queimava, mal conseguia respirar, pingos de sangue molhavam a terra saindo de seu nariz e de sua boca; não tinha em si magia o suficiente para combater a escuridão depois da luta.

"Emma!" Regina gritou se soltando e quebrando a barreira como se não fosse nada. "O que está acontecendo com ela?" Demandou da outra mulher que se aproximava mais lentamente.

"Ela não tem magia suficiente para combater a escuridão." Começava a sentir o cansaço tomando todo seu corpo.

"Darei um pouco da minha para ela então." Informou já estendendo as mãos sobre as costas da salvadora quase inconsciente no chão.

"Não! Você não pode." Tentou ir mais rápido para impedir.

"Não vou deixa-la morrer." Disse antes de encostar suas mãos na camiseta suada e transferir o que podia em uma única vez.

"Ela vai me matar quando voltar a si. Você tem ideia do que acabou de fazer?" Bateu a mão na testa exasperada.

"Dei mais um tempo para ela lutar." Respondeu com sua voz de rainha.

"Vejo que continua teimosa Majestade." Uma voz grossa e calma comentou.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram." A ruiva cruzou os braços irritada com toda demora.

"Modos Lucy." Jadis repreendeu. Era uma mulher alta, pele pálida e cabelos brancos, olhos azuis penetrantes que emanavam poder.

"Chegamos na hora que deveríamos filha." Aslam também era alto, corpo largo e forte, seu cabelo longo era de um loiro mais escuro, sua pele bronzeada e olhos âmbar que transmitiam calma e sabedoria. "Por que ela tomou a escuridão para si sabendo que não poderia lutar e vencer?" Olhou curioso para Regina, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Para me salvar." Não se sentiria culpada pelas ações inconsequentes da loira.

"Imaginei que fosse isso. E só para sua informação, quando compartilhou de sua magia para ajudá-la, consequentemente, atou suas magias permanentemente. Agora se afaste por favor." Sua figura imponente se ajoelhou na frente da loira e tocou sua testa. "Isso foi idiotice minha filha, mas por sua bravura te dou o controle sobre o poder das trevas dentro de você." Os olhos de ambos brilharam dourados e então a loira colapsou sobre a grama em alívio, apagando de cansaço no mesmo instante.

"Venha aqui Regina." Jadis chamou. "Posso sentir seu poder trancado menina, por que?" Os olhos azuis desnudavam sua alma.

"Não é certo usar magia negra, meu lado maligno voltaria à tona." Não tinha razão para não ser sincera.

"Magia não é boa ou ruim, é o que deixamos ela se tornar. Tenho certeza que não sabe a extensão de seu poder, nem mesmo quando usava para o mal chegou perto de todo seu potencial." Tocou-lhe o meio da testa e o coração com a ponta do dedo e destrancou os poderes da morena; seus olhos brilhando intensamente púrpura antes de voltar para o castanho novamente. "Aceite seu todo, menina e ninguém poderá te controlar, garanto que será bem mais feliz." Acariciou sua bochecha e se dirigiu para o lado do marido.

"Acho que está na hora de voltarmos, saímos no meio de uma reunião importante." O loiro levantou-se do chão e abraçou a esposa. "Quando acordar diga que preciso ter uma palavrinha com ela Lucy. Foi bom finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente Regina, cuide bem de minha filha." Pediu olhando uma última vez para a loira que agora descansava na grama e abriu uma fenda no ar, desaparecendo para Nárnia.

"Todas escapamos de receber uma bela bronca do grande Aslam, incrível!" Lucy pulou animada. "Me leve até Ruby e vamos sair do meio dessa floresta." Pegou Emma em seus braços e puxou apenas o suficiente de energia da cidade para carrega-la até onde Ruby estava.

"Se importa em explicar o que aconteceu entre você e Ruby quando chegou aqui?" Caminhavam lado a lado.

"Meio difícil não notar os olhos dela ficando vermelho, não é?" Ajeitou melhor o corpo que carregava. "Muitos anos atrás precisei ir para Wonderland em uma missão diplomática, dei de cara com um oráculo que insistia em me perseguir até que eu o deixasse contar sua profecia, ele disse que a salvadora de Nárnia seria minha ligação com uma filha da lua, que a profecia há muito esquecida do Alfa Branco se cumpriria quando nos uníssemos como uma." Explicou. "Meu pai sempre disse que profecias tem o poder que damos a elas, podemos viver em favor delas ou deixar que a vida siga seu curso normalmente, imagine minha surpresa anos depois em conhecer Emma Swan e descobrir que sua melhor amiga era uma filha da lua." Riu depositando a irmã no chão ao lado da loba.

"Então vocês estão destinadas a ficarem juntas?"

"Não. A profecia nada mais é do que uma previsão com grande probabilidade de acontecer, eu poderia não me dar bem com Ruby e ela não querer nada comigo, porém, já sinto minha magia escolhendo se unir com o lobo dela." Acariciou os longos cabelos castanhos antes de se levantar. "Antes que me pergunte qualquer outra coisa nos tire daqui, por favor." Suplicou.

"Nunca transportei tanta gente ao mesmo tempo." Admitiu.

"Minha mãe destrancou seus poderes, abrace-os, você pode não sentir agora, mas sua magia chega perto da minha." O que não era pouca coisa já que Lucy era filha de o que muitos chamariam de um deus.

Respirou fundo e concentrou-se, visualizou com clareza a sala de sua mansão.

"Estou exausta!" Caiu no sofá convidativo. "Onde arranjamos comida nessa sua cidade?" Olhou para Regina que sentou com muito mais elegância em uma poltrona.

"A melhor comida, tirando a minha, obviamente, é da Granny. Se quiser posso ligar e pedir algo."

"Você é uma salva vidas, consigo ver porque Emma caiu de amores." Ignorou a cara de espanto da morena. "Enquanto você pede vou tomar um banho, sair dessas roupas de luta. Por favor peça o triplo de comida que pediria normalmente, Emma e eu podemos rivalizar a fome da lobinha ali quando gastamos quase toda nossa magia." Apontou para os dois corpos deitados no tapete macio e peludo.

"Essas duas realmente tem um apetite absurdo, com Ruby até sei para onde toda a comida vai, já com Emma..." Pegou o telefone e sentou-se na cozinha, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Você é uma ótima pessoa Regina." Havia sinceridade em tais palavras e no beijo depositado no topo de sua cabeça. "Onde fica o banheiro?" Olhou ao redor para o mar de corredores fazendo a morena rir.

Horas se passaram antes que as mulheres no tapete demonstrassem qualquer sinal de que acordariam.

"Olha quem resolveu agraciar a terra dos vivos." Lucy comentou agachada com o rosto próximo ao de sua irmã.

"Se for para acordar e ver essa sua cara melhor voltar a dormir." Brincou.

"Quanta maldade, tenho certeza que muita gente ficaria feliz em acordar e olhar para esse meu rosto lindo." Ambas se assustaram ao ouvir um rosnado.

"Não provoque o lobo, Lucy." Regina advertiu sorrindo.

"Olá para você também lobinha." Deu um beijo na ponta de seu nariz acalmando-a.

"Alguém precisa me explicar o que está acontecendo." Ruby piscou algumas vezes completamente confusa com as reações de seu lobo.

"Tudo em seu devido tempo Srta. Lucas, nesse momento vocês precisam comer e recuperar as energias, tomar um banho e acabar com esse cheiro de mato." Torceu o nariz.

"Isso foi muito rude sabia?" Emma cruzou os braços no chão.

"Pare de criancices e saia do chão." Ofereceu uma mão em ajuda.

Quando suas mãos tocaram uma sensação incrível e desconhecida passou por seus corpos, Emma não se conteve e ao se levantar puxou a morena pela mão e abraçou-a fortemente. O sentimento aumentou, foi como tomar água gelada depois de passar horas no sol quente, como sentir sua barriga cheia e aquecida em uma noite fria, foicomo _voltar para casa_ depois de muito tempo fora; essa era a melhor descrição: voltar para casa. Dois pares de olhos se fecharam devido à tanta emoção, lágrimas ameaçando escorrer por suas faces sem impedimento, aspiraram o cheiro uma da outra e relaxaram no contato tão familiar.

"Você ainda está fedendo mato Emma Swan." Murmurou escondida pelos fios loiros, sua testa apoiada no ombro da mais nova.

"Eu sei."

"Não pense que tudo está bem depois de anos sem qualquer tipo de contato, ainda estou brava contigo." Virou o rosto para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu sei." Respondeu mais uma vez, apertou-a em seus braços e beijou-lhe a lateral da cabeça. "Vou contar tudo o que quiser saber Gina, depois do banho, é claro." Soltou uma leve risada ao sentir os lábios carnudos sorrirem ainda encostados em seu pescoço.

Respirando fundo para controlar suas emoções, se afastou da loira e com um breve sorriso a empurrou em direção aos quartos. "Banho. Agora."

"Regina?" Lucy chamou quando a viu entrar na cozinha, Ruby devorava a comida em sua frente.

"Sim Lucy?" Optou por uma de suas maçãs.

"Ruby aqui está se entupindo de comida e quando acabar iremos para sua casa. Sua conversa com Emma será extensa e provavelmente uma montanha-russa de emoções, optamos por dar a vocês a privacidade que precisam para conversar abertamente, assim como nós, sem interferências externas." Informou se aproximando da rainha.

"Estou grata por isso Lucy, há muitas coisas não ditas entre sua irmã e eu."

"Tudo vai dar certo, só lhe dê uma chance de explicar antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas e tentar matá-la." Sorriu voltando para o balcão.

Emma tomou seu tempo no banho, seu corpo estava diferente, sua magia se comportava diferente e seus sentimentos estavam espalhados por todo o lugar. Se não bastasse tudo isso, estava prestes a ter uma das conversas mais difíceis e emocionais de sua vida; ótimo jeito de voltar a cidade. Deixou que a água quente relaxasse seus músculos e acalmasse sua mente.

"Onde estão minha irmã e Ruby?" Entrou na cozinha secando as agora curtas madeixas loiras com uma toalha, seu tronco coberto por uma camiseta de gola V azul marinho e suas pernas mal eram cobertas por um short de corrida preto.

"Comeram e foram para sua casa, sua irmã acha que todos precisamos conversar sem interrupções." Informou com um gesto que indicava para se sentar em um dos bancos.

"Isso e se tudo der certo ela não quer ser interrompida em nenhuma atividade extra." Grunhiu sabendo que o lobo não deixaria passar daquela noite o ritual de junção.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu na cozinha enquanto Emma comia e Regina apenas observava, sua mente tentando descobrir qual pergunta fazer primeiro.

"Como está se sentindo Emma?"

"Bem." Ouviu a hesitação em sua voz.

"Isso foi muito convincente." Cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

A loira terminou de mastigar, colocou o garfo de volta no prato e respirou fundo. "Estou lutando o máximo possível para não deixar minha magia se misturar com a sua nesse exato momento. Estou lutando para não sair daqui e brigar com minha irmã por ter deixado você combinar sua magia com a minha mais uma vez." Bateu a mão no balcão exasperada.

"Ela me avisou para não fazer isso, mas você estava morrendo! O que eu deveria fazer? Te perder de novo?" Admitiu sem intenção.

"Desculpe-me." Passou a mão pelos fios loiros. "É só que você não tem ideia do que fez."

"Então me explique Emma." Pediu tocando o punho da loira, porém a mesma se afastou na hora.

"Não me toque, não agora. Não quero perder o controle." Explicou ao ver a dor que sua rejeição causou. "Não sou ótima com palavras, então tente me acompanhar e tenha paciência. A magia está espalhada em todos os universos, seja muito ou pouco sempre está lá e é um ser neutro, nem boa nem ruim. Essa magia no universo pode estar atrelada a algo ou alguém assim como pode correr livre como a energia que é, quando não está atrelada a algo é um ser com suas próprias necessidades para se manter em equilíbrio, como por exemplo, no momento que eu arranquei a energia maligna de Ciergo a magia já tinha sido moldada em algo ruim que não podia voltar daquele jeito para o universo ou transformaria toda magia em algo ruim também. No momento que um ser nasce ou ganha uma parte de magia, a mesma se torna parte da pessoa e tem necessidades e vontades assim como o "dono", sua vontade sempre estará atrelada com a da pessoa que a controla, porém, quando entra em contato com outra magia as coisas saem do controle da pessoa: a magia pode ou não criar algum tipo de vínculo com a outra magia, como em um relacionamento, elas vão se conhecendo a cada vez que seus donos as juntam até chegar uma hora que não tem mais volta e ambas se conectam de tal maneira que não podem mais ficar longe uma da outra por longos períodos de tempo."

"Não vejo por qual razão isso é ruim." Informou ofendida.

"Como não?! Do mesmo jeito que existem vários tipos de relacionamentos entre pessoas também existe entre magia, Lucy e eu somos como irmãs porque nossas magias se conectaram dessa maneira, já ouve esse sentimento de irmandade entre nós quando nos conhecemos, como você acha que minha magia se ligou a sua Regina? Me diz? Porque te garanto que não foi como irmãs ou apenas amigas!" Levantou um pouco nervosa fixando seu olhar no da morena.

Pode ver o exato momento que a ficha da morena caiu e entendeu o que tinha feito. "Oh."

"É Regina. Oh." Andava de um lado para o outro, frustrada. "Você destruiu a própria chance de continuar sua vida com Daniel sem interferências, sua magia vai sempre estar buscando a minha, sempre procurando um jeito de se reunirem. Não sente sua magia te puxando? Tentando alcançar a minha?"

Podia sim sentir, era a mesma sensação que sentia desde o momento que Emma lhe ajudou a abrir o portal através do chapéu de Jefferson, contudo, agora era bem mais forte, distinguível. "Acho que sinto isso desde a primeira vez que usamos magia juntas, só que numa escala bem menor e sem saber o que era." Confessou.

"Eu também não sabia até Aslam me explicar, foi ele quem viu que mais uma vez era tudo o que bastaria para ficarmos unidas para sempre e eu prometi que não deixaria isso acontecer, que não tiraria sua felicidade como minha família fez várias vezes. Parece que falhei." Sentou de volta na banqueta, completamente cansada.

"Eu..." Respirou fundo algumas vezes e sussurrou "Daniel e eu não estamos mais juntos." A cabeça da loira levantou tão rápido que podia jurar ter ouvido seu pescoço deslocando.

"Acho que ouvi você dizer que não está mais com Daniel, só posso ter ouvido errado." Riu precariamente.

"Você ouviu certo. Nós não estamos mais juntos." Hora da conversa menos desejada.

"O que? Por quê? O que aconteceu? Pensei que ele fosse seu _amor verdadeiro_." Não acreditava nessa história e tinha sido provada certa sobre isso ser baboseira da Floresta Encantada, mas não vinha ao caso agora.

"Não sei como explicar direito, simplesmente aconteceu. Os primeiros anos casados foi uma fase de adaptação tanto para ele quanto para mim, a vida de casado aqui é diferente da vida de casado do meu mundo então não foi fácil. Ele nunca me desrespeitou ou algo parecido, nós procurávamos sempre conversar sobre os problemas e tentar resolvê-los de forma amigável; ele era o perfeito cavalheiro." Sorriu involuntariamente.

"Então o que aconteceu?" Paciência nunca foi o forte de Emma.

"No terceiro ano de casados eu tive um aborto com três meses. Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida e ele estava ao meu lado: forte, protetor, carinhoso, tomando o controle da nossa vida para que as coisas não desmoronassem completamente. Meses depois eu percebi que ainda não tinha saído do buraco que havia me escondido e estava destruindo meu casamento com isso." Pausou para tomar um gole de água e acalmar suas emoções. "Por mais que Daniel não reclamasse eu sabia que tinha colocado todas as responsabilidades em suas mãos, inclusive as minhas próprias. Ruby me ajudou a melhorar, sempre me forçando a agir como a adulta que eu era, me incentivando a tomar as rédeas da minha vida de volta e superar a perda; nesse momento eu comecei a ver que não era mais a garotinha indefesa que precisava ser protegida, que não precisava que passassem a mão na minha cabeça como minha família e marido estavam fazendo, precisava de alguém que me fizesse ser melhor, que não aceitasse me ver naquele estado. Enquanto melhorava, comecei a refletir sobre minha vida e meu casamento, conversei muito com Daniel e ambos decidimos que éramos pessoas muito diferentes agora, que talvez nosso tempo tivesse passado e já não éramos mais o que o outro precisava; ele é gentil, carinhoso, dócil, calmo e provedor e precisa de uma mulher que precise de tudo isso; já eu me tornei independente, sarcástica com um humor negro, calculista e racional, preciso de alguém que me puxe para ser melhor, que me desafie e me questione se estou certa ou errada, que não aceite minhas falsas desculpas ou qualquer porcaria que eu invente. Até tentamos por mais alguns meses fazer dar certo, no entanto, eu não sou mais princesa Regina e ele ainda é o garoto do estábulo." Já não era tão difícil falar sobre isto ou relembrar os momentos felizes com Daniel, tinha entendido que não era culpa de ninguém o relacionamento não ter dado certo.

"Estou sem palavras."

"Quanta novidade senhorita Swan." Buscou aliviar um pouco a tensão no ar.

"E você sempre gentil prefeita." Sorriu.

"Emma, sei o motivo pelo qual você partiu e por um bom tempo achei que nunca voltaria." Parou sem saber se deveria continuar.

"E quer saber o motivo de ter voltado agora, depois de cinco anos." Recebeu a confirmação com um aceno de cabeça. "Quando fui embora só buscava um pouco de distância para não atrapalhar sua felicidade, para deixar que o tempo amenizasse a dor de não poder estar junto de você como queria. Voltei para Boston e visitei alguns colegas na polícia, fui para New York e fiz novos amigos trabalhando às vezes para a SVU; conheci um senhor que podia usar magia fora de StoryBrooke e que queria me ensinar a fazer o mesmo. Imagine minha surpresa quando antes de começar ele disse que como parte do treinamento eu precisaria me reencontrar, descobrir quem eu era novamente; não foi nada fácil pois eu nem sabia que estava perdida mais uma vez." Riu precariamente. "Passei dois anos aprendendo quem eu era para poder ser capaz de libertar toda minha magia, finalmente eu tinha algo para ocupar minha mente pela maior parte do dia que não fosse sentir tanto a sua falta a ponto de doer." Respirou fundo algumas vezes. "Depois disso ele me mandou para Nárnia para que Aslam continuasse meu treinamento. Lá eu descobri coisas novas sobre mim mesma e sobre magia, treinei com um senhor das trevas que não era de todo ruim, depois com os reis de Nárnia, depois com Jades e por último com Aslam; o treinamento dele foi o mais difícil e durou cerca de sete anos." Resolveu voltar a comer enquanto acalmava aos poucos sua magia.

"O que foi o treinamento dele?" Processava todas palavras da loira com cuidado.

"Nárnia sofreu a pior batalha de todos os tempos quando Ciergo apareceu, nós o vencemos, mas não antes de oito meses de devastação. Minha tarefa foi ajudar Aslam a reconstruir Nárnia por inteiro e durou sete anos." Era possível notar a felicidade da loira em ter conseguido cumprir tal feito.

"Você reconstruiu um mundo inteiro?" Dizer que estava impressionada era pouco.

"Ajudei." Ficou acanhada.

"Emma! Isso é incrível. Sabia que você era poderosa, só não sabia o quanto." Sorriu orgulhosa, sua mão acariciando a da loira.

"Você também é poderosa Regina, posso sentir cada vez que sua magia tenta alcançar a minha; está mais forte que antes." Finalmente permitiu que sua magia saísse e se conectasse com a de Regina, no mesmo instante as duas prenderam a respiração.

"É tão intenso." Regina foi a primeira a falar.

Emma por sua vez estava paralisada, sua mente focada em todas as sensações que sentia, em como sua magia era acariciada pela outra, como seu corpo e mente pareciam acender com a conexão. Estava perdendo o controle, rápido. Levantou da banqueta e se afastou rapidamente da morena.

"Preciso ir, não posso ficar aqui." Falou indo para o hall de entrada.

"Emma, o que está acontecendo?" Seguiu-a.

"Não posso ficar aqui, não sou capaz de me controlar Regina, não quero passar dos limites ou te forçar a algo." Já estava abrindo a porta, contudo, sabia que não faria diferença alguma, não conseguia nem controlar sua magia. Sentiu o exato momento que a ex-prefeita pensou em usar magia, só não esperava que a mesma aparecesse ao seu lado fechando a porta.

"Fale comigo Emma, me diga o que está acontecendo e como posso ajudar. Não vou te ver partir de novo." Sua expressão era tão vulnerável.

"Não tenho certeza se pode me ajudar." Suspirou encostando a testa na porta.

"Por favor." Suplicou tocando seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo da salvadora com aquele simples toque, segurou a mão que lhe tocava e puxou a rainha para sua frente, a prendendo entre seu corpo e a porta.

"Tem noção de como dificultou a minha vida quando conectou nossas magias? Depois de todo esse tempo te ver novamente foi como abrir a caixinha que ficava meus sentimentos por você." As duas respiravam pesado agora, a íris dos olhos de Emma alternavam entre lilás e seu normal verde azulado. "Não houve um dia em todos esses anos que deixei de te amar e desejar. Se eu ficar aqui tão perto e sentindo nossas magias tão entrelaçadas não vou resistir a você." Terminou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da morena, sua voz mostrando a força que fazia ao se conter, suas mãos espalmadas na porta.

Regina por sua vez estava estupefata, seu coração batia acelerado, sua respiração pesada, seu corpo tremia com tanta tensão; era hora de tomar uma decisão.

"Me responsa algo." Sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido. "Você vai me deixar novamente?" A resposta decidiria o rumo das coisas.

"Não sei isso é possível." Seus dedos flexionavam na porta querendo se agarrar ao corpo tão perto ao seu.

"Não foi isso que perguntei." Afundou a mão na nuca da loira e puxou-lhe os cabelos até que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente; Emma não conteve um gemido.

"Não, nunca mais." Como ainda conseguia formular uma frase estava além de sua compreensão.

"Bom, porque eu não te deixaria partir de qualquer jeito." Sem dar tempo para que seu cérebro aparecesse com 1001 desculpas e dúvidas, colidiu seus lábios com os da loira em um beijo ardente e feroz.


	4. Coming Home

Por alguns segundos Emma ficou sem reação, quando seu cérebro finalmente voltou a funcionar afastou Regina poucos centímetros e respirou fundo.

"Tem certeza que é isso que quer Regina? Não poderei voltar atrás depois disso, não poderei ficar sem você." Suas testas coladas, seus olhos verdes fixados nos castanhos.

"Eu também não poderia voltar atrás. Agora pare de interromper e me leve para cama senhorita Swan." Sorriu acariciando seu rosto.

"Como queira, Majestade." Se afastou da porta e com um sorriso travesso pegou-a no colo.

"Emma!" Agarrou-se em seu pescoço com o susto.

"Não vou te deixar cair, Alteza." Murmurou roubando-lhe os lábios em mais um beijo.

Lentamente se dirigiu a escada. Com passos incertos começou a subir lentamente os degraus e quase caiu quando Regina mordeu seu pescoço.

"Comporte-se ou vamos cair dessa escada." Alertou tentando se apoiar de algum modo no corrimão.

A morena, no entanto, não deu ouvidos e distribuiu mordidas por todo o pescoço alvo, Emma tropeçou na metade da escada e instintivamente amorteceu a queda com sua magia.

"Oops." Saiu dos lábios da rainha.

"Já que você não quer se comportar e parece gostar tanto da escada-" Se ajoelhou no degrau inferior entre as pernas da morena. "Vou comer você aqui mesmo."

"Emma." Seu tom era de aviso, podia ver a seriedade nos olhos verdes e o sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios rosados. "Nem pense nisso."

"Mas é você quem insiste em tirar minha concentração na hora de subir as escadas, então porque não fazer tudo por aqui mesmo?" Argumentou desabotoando a camisa da morena.

"Nós não faremos isso na escada Emma! Me leve para o quarto!" Demandou.

"Vai ser comportar? Ou vai me derrubar de novo?" Questionou arranhando o abdômen firme parcialmente exposto pela camisa aberta.

"Emma." implorou. Seu corpo estremecendo em prazer.

"Venha." Levantou-se puxando-a consigo, mas dessa vez jogou a morena por cima do ombro e riu com o grito que escapou os lábios vermelhos.

"Emma Swan, coloque-me no chão agora!"

"Não até chegarmos no quarto, não confio que você se comportará e tenho uma ótima vista com você nessa posição." Comentou virando o rosto e dando uma leve mordida no quadril da rainha.

"Emma! Não seja por isso, também tenho uma ótima vista." Sorriu e apertou a bunda da loira que estava tão próxima de seu rosto.

"Você é má Regina." O corredor parecia infinito agora que mais precisava do quarto, a massagem em sua bunda era uma tortura deliciosa.

"Eu sei querida, não posso deixar você com toda a diversão." Riu como a rainha má que era e sentiu a salvadora estremecer.

Emma acelerou os passos e agradeceu a porta da suíte estar aberta, não muito delicadamente jogou a prefeita sobre a cama e não segurou o riso quando a mesma parecia matá-la com um olhar.

"Você acha isso engraçado Swan?" Sua voz era sedutora, seu olhar fixo na loira enquanto terminava de tirar a camisa e o sutiã. "Continua achando graça?" Levantou da cama e parou em sua frente, Emma balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Foi o que pensei. Agora," abriu o zíper de sua saia preta. "Você vai ficar só olhando," deixou o tecido deslizar por suas pernas e cair no chão, chutando para um canto qualquer. "Ou vai fazer algo a respeito?" Colocou as mãos na cintura.

Emma começou a tirar toda sua roupa apressadamente tropeçando e caindo no chão ao tirar o short.

"Estou bem, estou bem." Afirmou tirando o resto do short no chão mesmo e jogando para trás.

Regina tentava manter sua face impassível apesar de achar toda a cena adorável. Emma admirou sua rainha praticamente nua em sua frente e não perdeu a oportunidade de tocar cada pedacinho de pele exposta, ajoelhou-se e com movimentos calmos tocou os calcanhares delicados, seus dedos levemente subindo a pele macia, vez ou outra massageando os músculos, beijando a pele delicada até chegar nas coxas. Sua língua deixou um rastro quente e molhado até a calcinha preta, suas mãos pousaram na bunda da rainha e apertaram, abocanhou a calcinha e com um pouco de dificuldade deslizou o material até os joelhos onde deixou que a gravidade terminasse de tirar.

Completamente exposta agora, Regina podia sentir o olhar de Emma queimando um caminho por todo seu corpo, podia sentir cada pelo se arrepiando, sua respiração começando a pesar com a expectativa do que estava prestes a acontecer. Estremeceu por completo quando sentiu um beijo rápido ser depositado tão perto de onde queria, logo Emma estava em pé, mirando seus olhos e acariciando seu rosto com tanta delicadeza que precisou se controlar para não chorar de alegria.

"Sonhei com este momento por muito tempo Regina, com o dia em que eu poderia amá-la com tudo o que sou." Interlaçou seus dedos aos dela e beijou suas mãos, depois levou-as para segurar seu pescoço colocando as suas na cintura fina da rainha. "Mas isso é melhor que meus sonhos, você é melhor que qualquer sonho."

Para não sucumbir ao choro, Regina tomou os lábios rosados em um beijo cheio de amor e carinho que logo escalou para algo mais urgente e quente. "Me mostre Emma, mostre o quanto me ama." Implorou em um sussurro desesperado.

"Se aconchegue na cama que te mostrarei tudo." Comandou subitamente.

Regina estava mais do que feliz em obedecer, deitando sobre os lençóis macios e gelados contra sua pele quente. Emma tomou seu tempo observando cada movimento e depois cada parte do corpo esguio esparramado pela enorme cama: os olhos que pareciam puro chocolate derretido e cheio de desejo, a cicatriz sobre os lábios carnudos, os seios que eram uma tentação por si só e se tornavam irresistíveis com as pequenas aréolas e mamilos num tom um pouco mais escuro, o abdômen com suaves linhas de definição que desciam em direção a uma das partes que lhe fizeram perder o fôlego: sua parte íntima era completamente lisa, deixando seus grandes e pequenos lábios expostos para os olhos famintos da sheriff.

"Se alguma coisa te incomodar ou você não gostar, diga que eu pararei, ok?" Questionou se posicionando em cima do corpo dela.

"Ok. Agora se apresse." Sorriu puxando-a para baixo em um beijo ardente.

Nenhuma das duas teve pressa na hora de explorar o corpo da outra, descobrindo não tudo, mas o suficiente para se saciarem por hora. Regina não tinha muita sensibilidade em seus seios e Emma precisou ser um pouco mais firme; arranhar o abdômen e morder o quadril deixavam a prefeita completamente molhada, implorando por alívio que a loira insistia em negar. Quando finalmente chegou no monte de vênus não se conteve e passou a língua por toda sua extensão lisa e surpreendentemente macia – provavelmente a morena usava magia para se depilar – espalhando todo o néctar. "Você tem um gosto delicioso." Murmurou com a boca cheia.

"Por favor, não pare Emma." A loira notou que Regina não era do tipo que gemia ou era muito vocal durante o sexo, no entanto, vez ou outra recebia esses pequenos incentivos para continuar que compensavam por todo o silêncio.

"Não tenho a mínima intenção de parar." Foram suas últimas palavras antes de focar completamente no que estava fazendo. Com um dedo penetrou o canal apertado e deixou que a prefeita ditasse o ritmo das estocadas, parou de aplicar pressão apenas ao redor do clitóris e partiu para uma investida mais direta.

Era tanta estimulação se acumulando que foi quase instantâneo, no momento que Emma tocou seu ponto mais sensível sentiu como se todo o calor de seu corpo se acumulasse em uma única região e simplesmente explodisse do nada, se espalhando por todos os lados. Sua pélvis se ergueu da cama e seu corpo ficou rígido enquanto Emma Swan prolongava seu orgasmo. "Chega Emma, chega." Pediu sem ar, afastando a loira de seu nervo sensível e inchado.

"Você não é divertida." Reclamou fazendo bico ao ficarem face a face.

"Eu não sou divertida? Tem certeza sobre isso?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Você fica tão sexy quando faz isso, ugh! Não é justo." Sua voracidade ao roubar um beijo foi tão grande que nenhuma se importou com o fato de que seus dentes colidiram.

Esta era a primeira vez delas juntas e erros seriam cometidos e aprendidos como em qualquer relacionamento normal e saudável, seus corpos ainda estavam descobrindo tudo sobre o outro, sobre como se encaixarem e se satisfazerem plenamente. Regina estava ansiosa, queria provar tudo, sentir tudo, experimentar cada pedacinho da loira em sua cama.

"Por favor, Gina." Implorou manhosa.

O desespero na voz da sheriff só incentivou a prefeita a acelerar, sua boca cobrindo o pescoço alvo enquanto suas mãos se apossavam dos seios tentadores, suas carícias arrancando suaves gemidos dos lábios finos e rosados. Sua boca logo tomou o lugar de suas mãos, começando com movimentos incertos, sua língua passeando por toda a área externa antes de tomar um mamilo rosado e rijo em sua boca e sugar levemente. O quadril de Emma subiu instantaneamente procurando fricção, sentia seu clitóris pulsando e as paredes de seu sexo se contraindo. Notando essa reação a morena decidiu investir mais, com uma mão segurou o quadril da loira prensado na cama acariciando levemente, com a outra usou um pouco mais de força para massagear o seio direito enquanto sugava com mais vigor o esquerdo, sua boca trabalhando sem parar, sua língua massageando o mamilo em meio as chupadas.

Emma sentiu todo seu corpo queimar em prazer, seus olhos antes fechados desfrutando das sensações se abriram alarmados ao sentir o calor aumentar exponencialmente, as duas mãos se agarraram nas costas da prefeita, uma delas fincando as unhas na base da nuca enquanto a outra desceu até cravar na bunda da morena. "Regina!" Gemeu o nome ao sentir seu corpo começar a ter pequenos espasmos com um orgasmo.

"Você acabou de...?" Questionou ao sentir o corpo embaixo do seu relaxar e finalmente soltar o seio em sua boca com uma última chupada.

A loira apenas acenou com a cabeça e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Regina a abraçando.

"Isso foi... Não sei nem como descrever." Acariciou os fios loiros e depositou um beijo no topo.

"Desculpe. Isso não acontece sempre, mas meus seios são muito sensíveis." Murmurou ainda escondida, podia sentir seu rosto queimando de vergonha.

"Não precisa se desculpar Emma, confesso que me surpreendeu, mas amei." Assegurou deitando na cama sem soltá-la.

"Eu também amei." Finalmente olhou em seus olhos, um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

"Acha que consegue dar conta de um Round 2?" Sorriu maliciosa e mordeu o lábio inferior da sheriff.

"Eu não passei todos esses anos fora só treinando magia. Tenho estamina suficiente para vários rounds madame prefeita, só preciso de um copo de água entre rounds para não desidratar." Ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente ao se levantar para ir buscar água na cozinha.

"Traga duas garrafas de água e não demore ou começarei sem você." Avisou com um tom sério e sedutor.

"Wow." Ruby se deixou cair no sofá depois de ouvir tudo sobre a profecia durante a caminhada para casa.

"É muita coisa, não é? Eu bem sei." Riu meio sem graça.

"Só não digo que é um absurdo porque seria muita hipocrisia, afinal de contas eu _sou_ a chapeuzinho vermelho." Era muita informação de uma só vez, muitas possibilidades que se abriam diante de seus olhos.

"Verdade. Só, não se sinta pressionada a fazer nada, tudo bem? Como eu disse antes, profecias só tem o poder que damos a elas. Não é porque alguém disse que devemos ficar juntas que vamos nos casar e ter lobinhos aterrorizando vilarejos antes de nos conhecermos melhor." Deu um sorriso aberto.

Uma imagem de crianças correndo, rindo, se transformando em lobinhos e aterrorizando pessoas por onde passassem invadiu sua mente por alguns segundos, o suficiente para ficar gravado. O único problema com essa imagem era que seu lobo resolveu reagir; seus olhos começaram a alternar entre vermelho e azul, a voz de seu lobo ficava cada vez mais alta em sua cabeça, demandando tomar esta mulher como sua, marcá-la para que todos vejam a quem pertence e carregar com orgulho uma marca idêntica em si feita por sua parceira.

"Ei." Não havia notado suas mãos fechadas em punho até sentir dedos delicados abrindo-as. "Respire fundo." Sua voz era suave.

Ruby fechou os olhos ao sentir uma das mãos acariciando seu rosto, o que foi uma péssima ideia; o cheiro inebriante de flores que emanava da magia dentro de Lucy misturado com o mais inocente dos toques não fazia nada para abater os instintos de seu animal interior. "Lucy." Suspirou abrindo os olhos.

"Parece que seu lobo fez a escolha." Murmurou fitando os olhos vermelhos de sua alfa. "Mas antes que você ceda aos seus instintos preciso contar algo." Respirou fundo para se concentrar, sua magia já estava reagindo a energia dominadora do lobo. "Dentro de alguns dias Emma e eu voltaremos para Nárnia. Sei que você tem sua vida aqui, sua avó e o restaurante, no entanto, eu também tenho minha vida em Nárnia e não posso simplesmente pedir que abandone tudo para vir comigo. Tenho responsabilidades e um reino para cuidar, Emma tem uma nova vida lá também para a qual pretendemos voltar."

"Mas, e quanto a Regina? Ela sabe disso?"

"Emma provavelmente irá contar a ela, se já não o fez." Deu de ombros. "Quero que você pense na possibilidade de ir morar comigo em meu reino, você e sua avó. Seu lobo está impaciente para agir." Recebeu um rosnado como resposta. "Aquiete-se." Ordenou e sentiu Ruby relaxar um pouco. "Como eu estava dizendo, quero que vocês venham comigo, quero poder te conhecer além das histórias que Emma me contou, quero descobrir tudo que você permitir. E se por algum acaso isso, nós, não for o que você pensou ou queria, não tem problema algum; Emma pode te trazer de volta ou se quiser pode ficar em Nárnia mesmo." Lucy estava falando demais, era uma rainha que falava diante de multidões e agora parecia uma criança que não sabia parar de falar.

Ruby não sabia o que fazer, a voz do lobo em sua mente era tudo que conseguia ouvir: _tome-a, complete o laço, nos una a ela, ela é perfeita para nós, confie em mim nisso humana, nós podemos fazê-la feliz._ E, no final, chegou à conclusão que confiar em seu lado animalesco seria o correto; passou anos descobrindo como ser uma com seu lobo e ter o controle de suas ações, como não ser apenas um animal sem consciência, como confiar em seus instintos quando necessário e esse parecia ser o momento de confiar mais uma vez.

"Estou confiando em você." Murmurou para si mesma e avançou em Lucy, seus lábios colando-se aos dela em um beijo um tanto desesperado. _Obrigado humana, essa foi a escolha correta._ "Escolhi confiar em meu lobo Lucy, e ele diz que você é a escolhida." Contou entre beijos.

Essa resposta foi o suficiente para que Lucy se deixasse relaxar completamente e se entregasse aos beijos, seu corpo estremecendo ao sentir as mãos fortes de Ruby pegando em sua cintura e puxando-a para seu colo. Os beijos logo desceram para o pescoço, depositou uma leve mordida sobre a veia pulsante, _depois, nós a marcaremos depois;_ seu lobo pensou, feliz em apenas satisfazer sua parceira no momento.

E como estava satisfazendo. Lucy tinha a cabeça tombada para trás e olhos fechados, sua respiração completamente desregulada, suas mãos enroscadas nos longos cabelos lisos e seu corpo se mexendo por conta própria. Cada sensação parecia ser amplificada por sua magia que emanava de cada poro em seu corpo, agitada, ansiosa, aflita para se misturar com a magia natural do lobo. Seu sangue corria quente por suas veias, o calor vindo de dentro aumentava gradualmente com cada estimulo, afastou a morena de seu corpo e arrancou sua blusa, desesperada em tirar o tecido que só piorava o calor. Ruby aproveitou o momento para arrancar o sutiã e afundar o rosto entre os seios macios, mordendo e lambendo ferozmente. "Tão bom." Murmurou antes de voltar sua atenção para os seios e abocanhá-los.

Suas mãos passeavam por toda a extensão do corpo da ruiva, o material jeans lhe irritava toda vez que queria entrar em contato com mais pele e não conseguia. Em um impulso levantou do sofá com a rainha de Nárnia em seu colo, boca firmemente sugando em um seio e deitou-a no felpudo tapete da sala. "Tire o resto da roupa." Ordenou em pé também se livrando das peças de roupa. "Agora." Rosnou ao notar que a ruiva permanecia imóvel.

Logo ambas estavam nuas, seus corpos unidos em movimentos de prazer tentando freneticamente se tornar um só com o outro. Mãos tocavam tudo que estava ao alcance, coxas davam apoio para intimidades encharcadas terem onde friccionar, a pele era castigada com unhas e dentes, arrancando gemidos e grunhidos de aprovação e desespero por mais.

"Ruby, por favor, preciso de mais." A voz falhava com tanta urgência.

"Tudo que você quiser Lucy, tudo." Assegurou descendo uma mão pelo corpo suado e penetrando-a facilmente. "Nós te daremos tudo o que você quiser, tudo o que precisar, te faremos feliz todos os dias, te protegeremos. Nós te daremos filhos e cuidaremos de todos vocês, porque é nosso dever e nosso prazer." Murmurava entre beijos e mordidas pelo rosto, pescoço e seios da ruiva. "Nós pertencemos a você." Ruby podia sentir como a ruiva estava perto; a hora finalmente tinha chegado. "E agora você pertence a nós." E com isso mordeu com caninos afiados a curva do pescoço.

Lucy gritou, alto, um orgasmo poderoso tomando todo seu corpo no momento que sentiu os caninos perfurarem seu pescoço, seu corpo explodiu em um prazer que foi amplificado por sua magia. Um misto vermelho e branco dançava nos olhos de ambas, Lucy sentiu o instinto animalesco entrando em seu ser e mordeu com a mesma força o pescoço de Ruby; apesar de não ter caninos tão afiados quanto. O corpo da loba começou a convulsionar com um orgasmo repentino, um rosnado feroz escapou seus lábios fechados ao sentir tanta energia percorrendo seus corpos, os dois pares de olhos brilharam um vermelho intenso, depois branco e voltaram para seu azul natural.

Minutos depois e a única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração das mulheres, calma e sincronizada, enquanto se perdiam no olhar uma da outra. O animal dentro de Ruby estava calmo e satisfeito, uma sensação de contentamento tomando conta de si por saber que era a razão de tanta alegria dentro dos olhos azuis a sua frente.

"Isso foi melhor do que eu imaginei durante todos esses anos." Murmurou a ruiva.

"É? Estou à disposição sempre que precisar."

"Melhor estar mesmo loba." Sorriu e se aproximou para um beijo lento, apenas para desfrutar dos lábios de sua morena.

"Isto não é um sonho, não é?" Questionou com certa apreensão, havia desistido de encontrar alguém para si a muitos anos, ainda mais depois de procurar por outros lobos na Floresta Encantada e não achar nenhum.

"Tudo é real, eu sou real, e em poucos dias nós estaremos longe daqui e construindo nossa família." Sorriu e acariciou a bochecha molhada de lágrimas da morena.

O toque de notificação do celular quebrou o momento, uma mensagem de Emma chamando-as para tomar café da manhã na mansão no dia seguinte. Ruby respondeu com uma confirmação e levantou do chão.

"Apesar de confortável, meu tapete não é lugar para uma rainha dormir." Ajudou-a a levantar e foram para o quarto, fazendo planos para o dia seguinte e ambas caindo no sono no meio da conversa.

"Regina?" Chamou a morena que parecia estar dormindo em seus braços.

"Hm?" Resmungou um pouco sonolenta.

"Quero que você venha morar comigo em Nárnia." Isso definitivamente despertou a morena.

"Morar em Nárnia?" Virou-se nos braços da loira para ver seus olhos verdes.

"Sim. O lugar todo foi reconstruído, temos eletricidade e água encanada agora." Riu meio sem graça. "Sei o que aconteceu entre você e Henry depois que fui embora, acredite quando digo que nunca pensei que o garoto faria isso com você e que não posso nem imaginar como isso te machuca." Mais hora da verdade. "A realidade é que nunca cheguei a me ver como mãe dele como você, ele sempre foi para mim o seu filho e eu era só um adulto legal em sua vida. _Você_ o criou, trocou suas fraldas, cuidou dos machucados, alimentou, vestiu e colocou um teto sobre sua cabeça. Nunca senti essa conexão que vocês têm, ou que achei que tivessem. Sei que não será fácil partir e deixa-lo para trás, porém ele fez a escolha de sair de sua vida." Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao ver a dor que a conversa trazia para os olhos da morena. "Eu posso te prometer que ele sempre vai ter tudo do bom e do melhor, que nada vai faltar com relação a dinheiro, mas quero te tirar daqui Regina, quero te tirar de perto dessas pessoas que só sabem te odiar e machucar e que nunca vão deixar o passado para trás." Abraçou-a forte quando viu lágrimas em seu rosto.

"Não sei se posso deixá-lo para trás Emma, ele ainda é meu príncipe." Sua dor era palpável.

"Eu sei Gina, no entanto, temos que deixá-lo viver a vida que escolheu. Não vou partir amanhã, talvez em dois ou três dias; quero dar a oportunidade para nossos poucos amigos de também partirem de StoryBrooke, começarem do zero em um lugar melhor, espero que seja tempo o suficiente para decidir se virá comigo." Beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Não preciso de tempo para decidir, não quero mais viver uma vida na qual você não seja parte, porém preciso aceitar que Henry não fará parte disso." Henry era grande o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões e tê-la como mãe não era uma delas, não podia deixar sua felicidade escapar por seus dedos por isso; Emma estava de volta e sabia que essa seria sua última chance.

"Eu te amo Regina, e prometo passar o resto de nossas vidas te fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo." Acariciou uma bochecha molhada e plantou um beijo terno nos lábios carnudos, se aconchegando melhor debaixo do cobertor para segurar sua rainha pelo resto da noite.


	5. The End is just the Beginning

A/N: Depois de uma eternidade, estou de volta com o último capítulo desta pequena história. Se alguém ainda lê isso, espero que goste!

PS: Todos os capítulos anteriores foram revisados, sugiro uma releitura para relembrar os acontecimentos.

* * *

Aquele café da manhã foi mais cheio do que previsto, mas não menos bem-vindo. Com as atividades da noite anterior, Emma e Regina acreditaram que dormiriam até mais tarde – Ruby e Lucy não acordariam tão cedo – e teriam uma manhã tranquila. Como estavam enganadas! Não era 8h da manhã quando batidas na porta acordaram a salvadora, se aconchegando mais no corpo macio ao seu lado optou por ignorar quem fosse. Quando as batidas cessaram se deixou levar pelo sono novamente; a próxima coisa que registrou foi um grito vindo da porta do quarto. "Mãe!"

A loira se levantou tão rapidamente que quase caiu da cama, por sorte sua magia também operava no subconsciente e a vestiu quando o lençol descobriu seu corpo. Demorou alguns minutos para ver que Zelena estava à porta e Cora se materializava ao seu lado.

"Pensei que nunca veria este dia chegar." A ruiva falou com o que parecia ser lágrimas nos olhos e a câmera do celular apontada para a cama.

"Saiam do quarto, vocês duas." Regina ordenou com a cara ainda escondida no travesseiro.

"Alguém está muito irritada para quem teve uma noite agitada, acho que precisa melhorar a performance Emma." Zelena provocou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Saiam, agora!" Ordenou mais uma vez a morena, desta vez usando de sua magia para transportar as intrusas para a cozinha e colocar uma barreira de proteção no quarto.

"Acho que fiquei tempo demais longe e me esqueci como Cora e Zelena podem ser inoportunas e exageradas." A loira coçou a cabeça rindo.

"Definitivamente tempo demais." A ex-prefeita concordou ao se levantar.

Quando o casal enfim desceu para a cozinha foram inundadas de perguntas; Ruby e Lucy escondiam o riso enquanto preparavam o café da manhã. A mistura de conversas, provocações e risos trazia uma sensação de nostalgia para a salvadora, as mulheres Mills sempre proporcionaram o melhor entretenimento nos momentos em família. Contudo, como todo momento de felicidade é dividido por situações difíceis, o fim do café foi um desses momentos.

O horário de rush da manhã no Granny's já havia passado quando os dois casais adentraram o estabelecimento; Cora e Zelena tendo decidido voltar para casa e fazer as malas ao saberem da partida dos dois casais. Com o pouco movimento se dirigiram a mesa dos fundos e esperaram a garçonete chamar a viúva Lucas para a aguardada conversa.

"Emma!" Um corpo esguio colidiu com o da loira que pegava um chá no balcão. "Sabia que voltaria mãe."

Todos congelaram ao ouvir tais palavras, o olhar movendo entre Emma e Regina, aguardando com respirações presas quem reagiria primeiro e de qual maneira.

"Wow, calma aí garoto, não sou sua mãe." Informou desvencilhando-se do abraço.

"Isso é jeito de tratar seu filho." A voz irritante de Snow soou pelo ambiente.

"Até onde sei, dar à luz a uma criança não lhe transforma em mãe instantaneamente." Proferiu as palavras com toda intenção de ferir. "E no caso de Henry, a verdadeira mãe sempre foi Regina; mesmo não a merecendo." Voltou seu olhar para o agora adolescente.

"Ela não é minha mãe. Depois de anos ela finalmente fez você abandonar a cidade, como posso ser filho de alguém assim?" Questionou de queixo erguido e nariz empinado como se fosse dono da razão.

"Escute aqui Henry." Segurou seu queixo e o fez olhar em seus tempestuosos olhos verdes. "Você não _sabe_ o porquê de eu ter saído daqui, não têm noção dos meus motivos. Ninguém lhe deu o direito de tratar _sua mãe_ da maneira que tratou, se achando o reizinho da verdade e dono do mundo." A mão em seu ombro não lhe deteve; já era hora do garoto ouvir algumas verdades. "Pelo que vejo, os genes de egoísmo dos dois lados da família se acumularam nessa sua mente pequena e os "ideais" de Snow e daquele livro maldito também te cegaram." Lágrimas corriam nos olhos do adolescente. "Preste muita atenção: não sou sua mãe e nunca fui, Snow e seu bandinho de seguidores não sabem olhar para longe do próprio umbigo e não voltei por você ou pelo resto da cidade." Soltou-lhe o rosto e, usando a mão em seu ombro, puxou Regina para um abraço.

"Você pagará por essa insolência Emma, pois não é mais xerife e não tem a prefeitura a sua disposição." Snow cuspiu as palavras e ao dar um passo à frente foi paralisada.

"Não existe ninguém na cidade capaz de me parar." Afirmou confiante.

"A Fada Azul é poderosa." Henry e Snow disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Uma gargalhada nos fundos interrompeu o momento.

"Esqueci que eles têm esse ser mágico aqui e acham que é do bem. A magia dela é tão insignificante que mal sinto." Lucy compartilhou ao se acalmar. Emma revirou os olhos e Snow passou de branca como a neve para vermelha como um tomate de raiva.

"Deveria saber melhor que ninguém, mamãe querida, que não tem poder sobre mim." Se aproximou até respirarem o mesmo ar. "Nunca foi minha rainha e nunca será.

"Vamos embora daqui logo, mais tarde resolveremos o que é preciso. Ashley, por favor informe a todos que passarem por aqui no horário de almoço que amanhã às 15h um portal será aberto para outro mundo e todos aqueles que estiverem interessados em deixar a cidade devem me procurar ainda hoje na mansão Mills às 19h para uma reunião de explicação.

Já você, garoto, se quiser partir conosco terá que viver sobre as regras de sua mãe, _Regina,_ e lutar pelo nosso perdão. Não vou deixar que nem mesmo você volte a machuca-la. Vejo vocês amanhã." Se dirigiu por último a Granny e Ashley e então partiu, carregando uma rainha desolada em seus braços.

"Por que eu tenho que descongelar a bolacha raivosa?" Reclamou Lucy quando sentiu Ruby puxar seu braço e apontar para Snow praticamente chorando de raiva.

No final do dia o quintal dos fundos da mansão estava cheio de personagens ansiosos para sair da cidadezinha e um ou outro apenas para espiar a reunião e reportar para os "soberanos". Rostos familiares e novos se espalhavam em pequenos grupos, curiosos e animados com as possibilidades.

"Vou confessar que muitos de vocês me surpreenderam por estar aqui." O murmúrio cessou ao som daquela voz. "Não é todo dia que se vê súditos e amigos da "realeza" da cidade querendo partir." Relaxou o tom sério e a postura para não parecer ameaçadora.

"Aturar sua mãe por muito tempo tende a causar esse efeito nas pessoas." Gargalhadas preencheram o ambiente.

"Eu com certeza posso atestar isso, mas não acho que vieram aqui para falar mal da princesinha." Com um movimento das mãos todos se sentaram nas cadeiras dispostas na grama. "Acho que as duas perguntas mais importantes no momento são: que outro mundo é este e como pretendo abrir um portal. Não é segredo que cinco anos atrás sai da cidade e só agora retornei, as razões da minha saída e o que fiz não vem ao caso, porém, em certo momento fui parar no mundo de Nárnia e construí lá minha nova casa. Acabei por fazer parte de uma nova profecia e como muitos de vocês viram, a última parte dela se cumpriu na luta de ontem com a morte do último Senhor das Trevas." Aceitou o copo de água oferecido pela namorada. "Nárnia definitivamente não é a história contada neste mundo e não existe guerra entre Aslam e a Feiticeira Branca; nos últimos anos todo o mundo passou por uma reconstrução e atualização – agora temos energia elétrica e um sistema de água encanada e esgoto 100% sustentáveis. No entanto, Nárnia é um lugar de magia, muito mais do que a Floresta Encantada, e isso não vai mudar. Todos que estiverem dispostos a obedecer às leis e aceitar os novos soberanos são bem-vindos." Algumas mãos se levantaram ao final do discurso, Aurora foi a primeira a se manifestar.

"O que acontece com aqueles que são realeza aqui em StoryBrooke?" Havia algumas princesas e príncipes presentes.

"Nárnia é dividida em quatro reinos, cada um comandado por um filho ou filha de Aslam e seus respectivos parceiros. Não tenho dúvidas que notaram a mulher que não desgruda da nossa garçonete preferida." Olharam para o fundo onde tal mulher tinha a garçonete sentada em seu colo e não deixaram de rir. "Esta mulher é Lucy, filha de Aslam e rainha de Cair Para Véu." Foi a vez da rainha rir com os olhos esbugalhados dos personagens.

"O que minha querida Emma não contou, é que também é uma rainha em Nárnia e só não tem um reino porque não quer." Sorriu satisfeita ao ver a irmã corar.

"Tanto faz Lucy. Nárnia é um novo começo, os títulos que possuem aqui não valerão de nada lá.

"Entendam, o que vocês fizeram ou as pessoas que eram antes de atravessar o portal não importarão do lado de lá, vilão, plebeu, realeza, nada disso fará diferença." Explicou.

"Existe casa e emprego suficiente para nós? Isso assumindo que saberemos o que fazer." Whale questionou.

"Tem escola para nossos filhos?" Ashley se pronunciou com sua filha, Alexandra, dormindo em seu colo.

"O método de ensino é completamente diferente, assim como as áreas de estudo; todo conhecimento é de certa forma compartilhado e ensinado desde criança. Vocês podem escolher o reino que mais os agradar para morar, temos um planejamento de expansão preparado para que não falte trabalho e moradia." A rainha de Cair Para Véu se pronunciou uma vez mais.

Responderam mais algumas perguntas, deixaram que todos trocassem ideias e opiniões entre si e depois os mandaram para casa com uma folha contendo as leis básicas e compartilhadas pelos quatro reinos e o local e horário da abertura única do portal no dia seguinte. Mulan e Aurora trocaram mais algumas palavras com Regina e Emma, a guerreira confessando ter sentido falta de dividir a delegacia com a ex-chefe. Daniel apenas acenou com a cabeça de longe durante sua saída com sua esposa da reunião.

"Estou feliz que ele tenha achado alguém para amar e ser amado, mas não existe mulher no universo que chegue aos seus pés meu amor, nem em beleza ou capacidade de amar." Sussurrou observando os últimos convidados partirem.

"Hm, tão galanteadora." Fechou os olhos e se deixou relaxar no abraço.

"Como se sente?" Beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"Cansada. Toda esta mudança repentina se tornou real durante a reunião, você tinha voltado e eu não conseguia parar de pensar quando você sumiria de novo, quando partiria e eu ficaria só ou quando acordaria e realizaria que tudo foi fruto do meu subconsciente." Confessou se virando e escondendo o rosto no pescoço da loira. "Sinto falta do seu cabelo longo."

"Quem sabe eu deixo crescer de novo." Riu baixinho.

"Eu gosto do novo estilo, te faz parecer mais sexy e poderosa."

"Hey! Eu sou sexy e poderosa." Fez um bico para ser um pouco dramática.

"Eu não disse que não era, disse que ficava _mais_." Puxou-a para dentro da mansão onde sua família conversava na sala com vinho e a lareira ligada.

"Ruby estava nos contando sobre os acontecimentos desta manhã no Granny's." Cora comentou.

"Nunca escondi de ninguém minha opinião sobre o garoto." Zelena adicionou.

"Por mais que eu concorde com vocês, não devemos ficar falando sobre Henry, não importa o que ele fez, Regina ainda é a mãe." Sentou-se em uma poltrona e trouxe a morena para seu colo.

"Me desculpe filha, só não gosto do modo como essa situação lhe afeta."

"Compreendo." O assunto já havia lhe esgotado.

"Então quer dizer que minha cunhadinha continua sendo realeza na nova terra, quem diria." A ruiva ofereceu como mudança de assunto.

"E depois de vencer a luta com o senhor das trevas, a feiticeira mais poderosa de Nárnia depois de meus pais." Completou a outra ruiva.

"Caramba maninha! Tirou a sorte grande com essa aí."

"Sou uma rainha e preciso de alguém a altura." Fingiu um ar de superioridade.

"Eu aprovo essa relação, vou até admitir que quando vim para esse fim de mundo pensei que Regina finalmente tinha criado algum senso e casado com alguém de poder, no caso você, Emma." Todos olhavam a matriarca com surpresa. "O que? Claramente Emma tinha o controle da cidade e fazia parte da 'família real'."

"Obrigada Cora, sua permissão significa muito. Vou precisar dela já que só falta uma coisa a se fazer antes de sair daqui para sempre." Sentou a morena em seu lugar na poltrona e se ajoelhou.

"Ela vai mesmo fazer isso?" Sussurrou a ruiva para a mãe.

"Shhh."

"Prometi a mim mesmo, que se algum dia voltasse a lhe ver, não a abandonaria novamente; não acho que existiria forças em mim para te largar. Agora estou aqui e com você em meus braços, é hora de cumprir minha promessa de que aquele adeus cinco anos atrás seria último." Respirou fundo, materializou a caixinha de veludo em suas mãos e fitou os olhos castanhos que sempre lhe aqueciam. "Regina Mills, aceita dividir a vida comigo pelo resto de nossos dias como minha esposa?" Questionou com a voz trêmula.

"Por que sempre me causa as emoções mais intensas Emma Swan?" Acariciou o rosto molhado de lágrimas. "Eu aceito dividir a vida com você pelo resto de nossos dias." Aceitou também chorando.

"Você é a próxima." Lucy murmurou no ouvido de Ruby.

 **Cinco anos depois**

"Tia Gina! Tia Gina!" Uma garotinha de cabelos castanho claro e olhos verdes gritou acenando animadamente.

"Como vai minha pequena comandante?" Jogou para cima a garotinha de cinco anos.

"Bem! Onde está tia Emma e Clark?" Questionou olhando para os lados.

"Estamos aqui." A pequenina loira respondeu.

"Clark!" A outra criança praticamente se jogou do colo de Regina para alcançar a loirinha.

"O que já falei sobre se jogar do colo dos outros Aleksandra?" Lucy se aproximou.

"Que não devo fazer isto. Desculpe mamãe, desculpe tia Gina." Seus largos olhos verdes tornavam impossível ficar irritada com a pequena Leksa.

"Vão brincar meninas, porém, não se afastem." Ruby se pronunciou.

Parte do jardim real estava aberto ao público, barracas estavam espalhadas pelo espaço com todo tipo de comida e jogos, uma grande fogueira permanecia acesa no centro de tudo e músicas alegres se propagavam no ar. Cair Para Véu era responsável pelo festival de Primavera com seus bosques floridos e plantações fartas que se iniciavam antes de todos os outros reinos.

Pessoas e criaturas de todos os reinos se reuniam nesta comemoração, todos os soberanos presentes mostravam a união dos quatro reinos; até mesmo Aslam e Jadis compareciam aos festivais no início de cada estação.

"Vir para cá foi a melhor decisão que tomei." Cora apreciava a alegria das pessoas do abraço de seu esposo.

"Sem dúvidas mãe, Emma realmente trouxe os finais felizes para todos." Concordou Zelena empurrando levemente a cunhada com o ombro, tendo cuidado para não derrubar o doce da mão de seu filho em seu colo.

"Não vamos começar com essa discussão de novo. Estou vendo Mulan me chamar." Fugiu rapidamente para junto de sua amiga e segunda em comando da guarda real.

"Pare de espantar minha esposa Zelena." Seu tom era sério, no entanto, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Não é culpa dela que minha irmã não sabe receber elogios ou aceitar seus títulos e honrarias." Peter as surpreendeu; era seu passatempo favorito quando na presença das mulheres da família.

"Um dia desses te darei uma bela surra por me assustar menino." A matriarca Mills ameaçou com olhos semicerrados.

"Não dará não, sabe que te amo e que você me ama também." Gabou-se.

"De onde tirou isso? Só o tolero para poder ver seu lindo marido, Caspian." Retrucou.

"Meus sentimentos foram feridos." Arfou fingindo dor e fez menção de desmaiar.

"De todos os Pevensies, você é o mais dramático Peter. Nem mesmo suas irmãs conseguem te superar, e olha que Emma pode ser extremamente exagerada quando quer." Foi a vez de Regina comentar.

"Tenho sorte de ter casado com a mais sensata da família." Vangloriou-se Ruby.

Toda a duração do festival foi passada com os amigos e família se provocando e rindo, não perdiam a oportunidade de dançar suas músicas preferidas junto aos seus súditos em rodas ao redor da fogueira, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro hiperativos de tanto doce consumido.

Um uivo de filhote de lobo foi ouvido horas depois.

"Aleksandra." Ruby e Lucy pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo já se levantando e correndo; o resto da família logo atrás das duas lobas.

Um homem estranho, provavelmente de outro reino e claramente embriagado segurava uma faca apontada para a pequena Clark que se escorava em uma árvore, seu braço machucado e lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

"Saia da minha frente cão maldito." Bradava o homem que em seu estado alterado, não entendia que na verdade era um lobo que lhe separava de seu alvo.

"Você acabou de chamar a princesa de Cair Para Véu de cão?" Uma voz gélida questionou.

Sem tempo de perceber o que acontecia, sentiu seu corpo ser enrolado por raízes e ser forçado de joelhos.

"Esse bichinho de estimação é o futuro do reino?" Gargalhou alto.

"Não acho que estaria rindo se visse o tamanho que esse bichinho de estimação terá em alguns anos." Lucy pronunciou dando espaço para a esposa em sua forma de lobo se aproximar.

Neste momento todos haviam parado o que faziam, não se ouvia nem o vento da madrugada. Clark agora se segurava no pescoço da pequena loba, seu rostinho escondido no pelo marrom. Regina e Emma se controlavam para não matar o desgraçado naquele exato momento, preferindo focar em acalmar as meninas.

Ruby era um lobo gigantesco, bem maior que o normal devido a sua condição especial de Alfa Branco, sua pelagem também havia mudado de cor e agora era tão branca quanto uma nuvem no céu de verão, contrastando perfeitamente com seus olhos cor de sangue. A gargalhada do homem sessou na hora.

"Não parece mais um bichinho de estimação, não é?" Provocou acariciando o pescoço do grande animal. "Deveria deixar que ela te fizesse de comida por ter pronunciado palavras vis contra nossa filha, ou então deixar que minha cunhada te queime vivo por ter tocado na princesa Clark." Seus olhos também brilhavam um vermelho intenso.

"Não vamos estragar o festival por causa deste imprestável, o povo decidirá amanhã pela tarde seu destino, mas não se engane, estas meninas são adoradas por todos e duvido que viverá para ver mais um pôr-do-sol." A loira olhou para a irmã em permissão para prosseguir com tal atitude.

"Seu destino foi selado." Foi tudo que a soberana anunciou antes de dar as costas e partir, sua esposa seguindo e carregando as crianças em suas costas. Regina transportou o bêbado para a sela mais segura do calabouço e seguiu as rainhas para dentro do castelo.

"Que a festa continue." Ordenou o grande leão.

"Se elas já são grudadas agora, conseguem imaginar quando crescerem e entenderem a escolha de seus lados místicos?" Emma comentou se referindo ao fato de que o lado sobrenatural delas – magia e lobo – já haviam se manifestado e se conectado da maneira mais inusitada possível.

"Tenho certeza que mesmo se colocarmos guardas para segui-las, darão um jeito de despistá-los. Só nos resta explicar tudo quando notarmos a mudança no relacionamento e torcer que isso as torne mais obedientes." Suspirou a rainha de Cair Para Véu.

As duas meninas estavam dormindo juntas, Leksa ainda em sua forma de lobo completamente enrolada no corpo humano de Clark.

"Espero que Leksa volte ao normal pela manhã, é a primeira da matilha a se transformar em lobo antes dos sete anos de idade. Só espero que consiga dominar com facilidade a transição e conexão." Suspirou a Alfa.

"Tendo as mães que têm, não duvido que em menos de uma semana veremos uma lobinha fugindo dos guardas a todo momento. Quando meu tempo neste mundo chegar ao fim e for hora de criar novas terras e novos povos, Leksa e Clark assumirão meu lugar e de Jadis como regentes até que este mundo chegue ao seu fim e eu volte para busca-los." O grande "leão" sussurrou a profecia para não acordar suas netas.

"São tão pequenas, deixemos que as coisas aconteçam em seu próprio tempo." Jadis aconselhou.

Apesar de surpresos com o destino das crianças, os adultos logo decidiram deixar isto de lado e aproveitarem o resto da madrugada. Permaneceram na sala ao lado do quarto de Aleksandra tomando chá e comendo biscoitos amanteigados. A conversa era alegre e às vezes nostálgicas, uma mistura de lembranças dos tempos antigos e dos anos no novo mundo. Por vezes se perdiam nas chamas que tomavam vida com a flauta do Sr. Tuminus, contentes em apenas estarem juntos e sem se preocupar com o que o futuro lhes traria. Nárnia era um lugar de recomeço e a jornada estava apenas no início, ainda havia muitas aventuras para serem vividas e muitas histórias a serem contadas.

* * *

A/N: Se alguém leu e gostou, comente, xingue pela demora, enfim, fique à vontade. Esse é o fim pessoal, espero que não tenha sido uma completa decepção e até uma próxima fanfic :3


End file.
